creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Eric/Episodes
Each episode/segment of Comedy World is 11 minutes long; however, the duration of double-length episodes is 22 minutes, thus taking up the entire program length. Pilot (1998) The pilot episode was only broadcast once, but was later included on a few DVDs as bonus material. 0. Pilot - PC Guy introduces himself, his brother Eric, and his hometown. Air date: February 28, 1998 ' Season 1 (1998) There are 10 episodes in season 1. 1. Pranks for Nothing/Happy Birthday - PC Guy pulls some pranks on Eric. It's funny and harmless at first, but then it goes to his head.../Eric wants to find the perfect birthday present for PC Guy. '''Air date: March 7, 1998 ' 2. New Roommate/Homeless - One of the duo's friends is kicked out of his house./The brothers experience poverty and try to take residence in Stanley's mansion. 'Air date: March 14, 1998 ' 3. Frantic Sensations/My Fair Kimberly - As part of a Boy Scouts trip, the brothers spend the day at the park with the twins, David and Joey./When Kimberly comes for a visit, the brothers battle on who can impress her. 'Air date: March 21, 1998 ' 4. The School Bully/Missing Pieces - PC Guy and Eric meet Carver, the biggest and meanest bully at the school./PC Guy grows sick of Eric's tomfoolery, so he moves away. 'Air date: March 28, 1998 ' 5. The Storm/Sleepwalking - A terrible storm hits Lakeside City./Eric tries to cure Sebastian's sleepwalking problem to no avail. '''Air date: April 4, 1998 6. A New Friend/Lawn-NO-ing - A new student arrives at the school, but he becomes a target for Carver./Eric plays video games when he is supposed to be mowing the lawn. Air date: April 11, 1998 ' 7. Catching Some Z's/Keep Cool - Carver and his gang try to butcher PC Guy and Eric's sleepover./The brothers try to keep themselves cool on the hottest day known to mankind. '''Air date: April 18, 1998 ' 8. Break a Leg/Club Eric - Old Man Esmond pays a visit to the hospital in order to get surgery on his hip, so Eric tags along and impersonates a doctor./PC Guy establishes a club for all his friends, but forgets to invite Eric. 'Air date: April 25, 1998 ' 9. The Wrong Side of the Bed/Monster Mania - After a rough day at school, Constantinos has a nightmare where everybody is similar to Carver./Monsters invade Lakeside City. 'Air date: May 2, 1998 ' 10. Sold Out/Heightmare - Tickets for a largely anticipated movie are sold out, but that won't stop the brothers from trying to get access to the film./The Lucky 8 visits the fun fair to ride the world's most dangerous roller coaster, the Killer Koaster. 'Air date: May 9, 1998 ' Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. 11. Locked Out/New Singer in Town - PC Guy gets locked out of the house, and tries every trick in the book to get back in./Eric gets amnesia and believes he's a famous singer, much to Joey's jealousy. 'Air date: February 6, 1999 ' 12. Comb on Over!/Skating on Thin Ice - Joey gets an embarrassing haircut./Dallas accidentally eats a popsicle that is able to grant him the ability to freeze things. 'Air date: February 13, 1999 ' 13. Bully-proof Vest/Where Did That Hair Come From?! - PC Guy loans Constantinos a personal defense mechanism./After being called "immature", Eric decides to act like an adult. 'Air date: February 20, 1999 ' 14. Girlfriend in Law/Escape from Detention - After experiencing a terrible break-up, Dallas meets up with a new girl./David tries to escape from detention. '''Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Eric for Principal/Quiet, Please! - Eric is chosen to become the new principal of Lakeside City School./After performing at a school choir concert, Joey damages his vocal cords, which leads to him losing his voice. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Truancy - Sebastian wishes for his favorite fictional superheroes, Match Boy and Match Girl, to become real./Carver dares David and Joey to skip school. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Chick Magnet - Sebastian tries to find ways to have fun during his summer vacation./The brothers discover a chicken who can lay golden eggs. Unfortunately, Stanley wants to poach it. Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Hoo's There?/Trouble at School - Oscar attends a family reunion./The duo gets locked in school by their math teacher, Mrs. White. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Like Father, Unlike Son/Babysitting - Dallas decides to finally stand up to his father./Constantinos has to babysit the neighbor's two rowdy children for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - Eric "accidentally" eats his pet goldfish, so PC Guy shrinks himself so he can go inside Eric's body to find it./The Lucky 8 decides to watch a horror movie, and Constantinos gets traumatized. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. From Zero to Hero/Your Future Stinks - PC Guy creates an invention that is able to give the rest of The Lucky 8 some superpowers./Stanley gets a job at the local carnival as a fortune teller. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Frolic/Operation Diary - The Pearson family throws an Independence Day party, but it doesn't go as planned./Principal Walker confiscates Kimberly's diary, which prompts The Lucky 8 to help her retrieve it. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/The Origin of the Pearsons - PC Guy accidentally breaks David's arm during a game of baseball./Susan tells the duo the story about how she met Paul. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. There's So Much to Sea/Eric a la Mode - The duo spends the day at the beach with David and Joey, but have no idea what adventures await them./A sated Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Guess Who's for Dinner?/Ominous Opera - Eric and PC Guy get attacked by a gang of aggressive cows after eating hamburgers./PC Guy takes Eric to an opera as he is the lead singer, but, as usual, Eric creates a catastrophe there. Air date: September 11, 1999 26. Opposites Day/Football Follies - Eric creates a new holiday where he does the opposite of what he normally does./Constantinos tries out for football, with DISASTROUS results! Air date: September 25, 1999 27. The Hall of the Weens - The Lucky 8 hosts their very own Halloween party at the Pearson house, but strange things start to happen... Air date: October 23, 1999 28. Thankless Thanksgiving - Lakeside City goes through a turkey shortage on Thanksgiving. Air date: November 20, 1999 29. Snowman Shenanigans/Adventures in Ice Fishing - Eric builds a snowman, and he tries to save it from melting./Dallas and Carver compete in ice fishing. Air date: December 4, 1999 30. Santa's Clause - When Principal Walker kidnaps Santa Claus, it's up to The Lucky 8 to save Christmas. Air date: December 11, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in season 3. Every episode until "Going Camping" and "Stranded" were animated with cels. 31. Prehistoric Eric/An Apple a Day - PC Guy tests his time machine on Eric by sending him to the Stone Age./Joey catches a bad case of the flu. Air date: January 1, 2000 32. Moment of Tooth/Lost in Space - Eric has a loose tooth. Rather than going to the dentist and getting treated properly, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./David, Joey and Sebastian are forced to work on an assignment about the Moon, so they go to the one and only person who can help them: Buzz Aldrin. Air date: January 29, 2000 33. Fine By Me/Pie Peril - Eric tries to hide the fact that he has an overdue library book./The brothers battle over the last slice of a blueberry pie. Air date: February 5, 2000 34. Valentine's Day in Lakeside/School Picnic - In celebration of Valentine's Day, Principal Walker hosts a school dance./Mrs. White's class has a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinks ensues. Air date: February 12, 2000 35. Say Cheese/Off Into the Rain - For a school project, PC Guy records a video that shows what a day at the Pearson house is like./The duo goes outside to play in the rain. Air date: February 26, 2000 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - PC Guy is tasked to clean Eric's bedroom, much to his disgust./Eric goes to the clinic, and he gets paranoid about shots. Air date: March 4, 2000 37. Fish Out of Water/Who Framed Stanley Breault? - The brothers must take care of Carver's pet piranha while he is on vacation./Stanley is accused of passing counterfeit dollar bills. Air date: March 11, 2000 38. Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found - PC Guy experiences bad luck on St. Patrick's Day./Eric and PC Guy board the wrong school bus and they end up in another town. Will they make it home before supper? Air date: March 18, 2000 39. Break Time? No!/Eric and the Award - David and Joey become obsessed with a video game./PC Guy wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. Air date: March 25, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - Constantinos is tired of being the victim of practical jokes, so he sets up a big prank./All of the electricity in Lakeside City goes out. Air date: April 1, 2000 41. A Bone to Pick/Car Carnage - Carver dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./The Maldanado brothers clean their dad's new car with Brillo pads, scratching it up in the process. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. Tae Kwon Dork/Computer Chaos - After being bullied at school, Sebastian decides to learn the techniques of tae kwon do./PC Guy tells Eric the story of how he earned his nickname. Air date: May 13, 2000 43. There's No F in Edward/Acne Insanity - Everybody in the school gets an F on a test except PC Guy./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 44. Ditch Day - Eric convinces PC Guy to ditch a day of school with him. Air date: June 10, 2000 45. Sink or Swim/Hic, Hic, Hooray! - Eric is convinced that he saw a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./PC Guy gets a bad case of the hiccups right before the school's annual talent show. Air date: June 17, 2000 46. Don't P in the ool/Life is Like a Book - Eric and PC Guy's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Match Boy and Girl's worst enemy, Radiation Ray, plots revenge. Air date: June 24, 2000 47. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at Eric and PC Guy's - Eric grows an extreme addiction to candy, prompting PC Guy to try and cure it./Carver is thrown out of his house, so he crashes at Eric & PC Guy's house and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 48. Suckers!/Do the Boogie Man - Paul's new vacuum cleaner tries to kill the brothers./Joey has a dream where his nightmares come true! Air date: July 8, 2000 49. Gone Fishing/Meet the Walkers - The Lucky 8 goes on a fishing trip, yet almost none of them have any prior knowledge of the sport./Principal Walker invites Eric and PC Guy over to his house for a "fancy" dinner with his disobedient children. Air date: July 15, 2000 50. Alarm Clock Antics/Timber Me Shivers - David's alarm clock won't stop ringing, so he tries to destroy it./A pirate skeleton seeks shelter at Dallas' household. Air date: July 22, 2000 51. Eric Come Home - Eric is kicked out of The Lucky 8, so he goes to live with one of his uncles. Air date: July 29, 2000 52. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a Boy Scout badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a deserted island. Air date: August 19, 2000 '''These are the first episodes to be animated with the digital ink and paint method 53. Comic Relief/Brotherhood of Stanley - Sebastian's comic book collection goes missing, so he decides to investigate the incident and find the culprit./Stanley's family members visit Lakeside City. '''Air date: September 16, 2000 54. Summer's End/Back to School - It's the last day of summer, so the brothers try to do a lot of fun activities in just one day./Eric and PC Guy are back at school, but their day doesn't seem so welcoming. Air date: September 23, 2000 '''Back to School serves as a two-part episode to Summer's End 55. Uncanny Halloween - The Lucky 8 goes trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but then everyone in Lakeside City (except for PC Guy and Oscar) turns into zombies. '''Air date: October 14, 2000 56. Lawrence Isn't Feeling Jolly - Old Man Esmond isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Air date: December 9, 2000 57. Eric = mc2/Abracadabra! - A machine swaps Eric and PC Guy's brains, thus turning Eric into a genius and PC Guy into a doofus./David and Joey become magicians for the local carnival. Air date: January 20, 2001 58. The Bad Birthday/Doomsday - It's PC Guy's birthday, but does anybody know? Or even care?/Radiation Ray starts a nuclear war with Match Boy & Girl. Air date: January 27, 2001 59. Wrestling Gone Wrong/Nickname Game - The duo is challenged to a wrestling match by Carver./Eric gets jealous of PC Guy's nickname and makes up his own, and soon more people catch on... Air date: April 14, 2001 60. A Bear-y Good Day/Money Madness - The brothers get lost inside a bear's cave, and the bear is home!/While dumpster diving, Chip discovers a winning lottery ticket. Air date: April 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year due to production on the movie. 61. PC Guy vs. Mac Guy/The Grass is Always Eric-er - PC Guy unexpectedly meets his longtime rival, Snodgrass Phthiraptera./While on a Boy Scouts field trip, the brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in a different town. Air date: August 11, 2001 62. New Neighbors/The Millennium's a-Comin' - New neighbors move to the neighborhood. They aren't human beings, however./Carver fools everybody into thinking that an asteroid is coming to hit Earth. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. Jacob Kneebone's Treasure/No Girls Allowed - Dallas and Constantinos go on a quest to look for an ancient treasure chest that was buried by a pirate named Jacob Kneebone./Sebastian's little sister, Melinda, keeps begging to become a member of The Lucky 8. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. Friends for Life - Eric and Sebastian remember how they met, but they both have different memories of the story. Air date: September 1, 2001 65. Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge/Freezer Freaks - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge./The duo gets locked inside Paul's meat freezer. Air date: September 8, 2001 66. The Shaft of Hate - When PC Guy takes Kimberly to the Tunnel of Love, he mistakenly ends up with Carver instead. Air date: September 15, 2001 67. Dallas' Birthday/Pie Don't Care - The Lucky 8 attends Dallas' birthday party at The Broken Barrel./Constantinos tries to make a pie for his mother. Air date: September 22, 2001 68. To Serve and Protect/So Near, Yet Safari - Constantinos gets sent to military school./Eric and PC Guy go on vacation to an African safari. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Tripping Down Memory Lane - As PC Guy flips through an old photo album, he reveals much info about the Pearson brothers' past. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. Tough Luck/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes a 4 leaved clover will bring him good luck./Ray Vacuuma returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13, 2001 71. Stories from Eric and PC Guy - While out on a camping trip, The Lucky 8 have a contest on who can tell the scariest stories. Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/Sebastian's New Pal - Eric becomes hooked to a green balloon, and then he goes through a depression when it pops./Sebastian becomes friends with a rebellious teenager. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Go West, Old Hag/Eat Out, Get Out - The brothers try to get a retired superhero off of their roof./The Lucky 8 has organized a Thanksgiving lunch for their parents, but Dallas is worried about what his father has up his sleeve. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. Sid's Shenanigans/It's Fragile! - The duo's cousin, Sid, runs lose around town./David accidentally breaks Joey's special vase. Air date: December 1, 2001 75. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - The Lucky 8 has an epic snowball fight with Carver and his gang./The Lucky 8 tries to run home during a school baseball game. Will they get caught? Air date: December 1, 2001 76. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The Lucky 8 spends the night at a school lock-in./The city's cable gets wiped out. Air date: December 8, 2001 77. Thirsty?/The Brother Did It! - The Pearson's roof starts to leak./Movie night is ruined thanks to The Lucky 8's faulty VCR, but Eric MUST know how the movie ends! Air date: December 8, 2001 78. Eric's Christmas Wish/Snow School - Eric writes a Christmas list, with WAY too much stuff on it./The Lucky 8 tries to find ways to have fun when school gets cancelled. Air date: December 15, 2001 79. Pure as the Driven Snow - A snow storm hits Lakeside City on Christmas Eve, trapping The Lucky 8 inside Dallas' residence. Air date: December 15, 2001 80. Leg Injury/Carver Day - Eric injures his leg and tries to hide it from PC Guy./Carver creates a holiday where everyone must do as he says. Air date: January 19, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - David tries his best to be declared "Class Clown."/Sebastian tries to get an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Everybody Loves Stanley - David and Joey discover a tomb in the park, and they find a mummy./Stanley puts on a unique type of cologne that can attract citizens. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Eric in Love/Twisted Metal - Eric falls in love with a cardboard cutout of a woman./The duo is challenged to a bicycle race by Carver. Air date: February 9, 2002 84. Ghost Brothers - When the brothers get possessed by evil ghosts, it's up to the other members of The Lucky 8 to save the day. Air date: March 2, 2002 85. Celebrity Crushed/Sa-boat-age - Kimberly falls in love with a famous singer, much to Travis' anger./Stanley buys a brand new powerboat and decides to show it off. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Picture Day/Come Back Here, Leprechaun - Picture day is today, and PC Guy wants to look sharp./Eric stays up all night to record footage of the mythological St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. Are We There Yet? - The Pearsons go on a road trip, which (big surprise) turns out wrong. Air date: May 11, 2002 88. Dog Trouble/Bloom of Youth - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for PC Guy./Old Man Esmond wants to turn back into a teenager, so PC Guy creates an invention that will grant his wish. Air date: May 18, 2002 89. Detective Edward/Maze Madness - PC Guy makes a spy kit from scratch and uses it to spy on the neighbors./Eric gets himself lost in a perplexing hedge maze. Air date: June 1, 2002 90. Death Mountain - The Lucky 8 is determined to be the first ones to make it to the top of Death Mountain. Air date: June 8, 2002 91. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - Constantinos purchases a magic 8-ball that is able to give him anything he wants./The fattest student in the school, Tony Gibbler, puts himself on a diet. Air date: June 15, 2002 92. Going Bananas/Fore! - PC Guy takes care of his uncle's pet chimpanzee for the week./Carver challenges the duo to a game of golf. Air date: June 22, 2002 93. A Visit to Grandma's/Basketnoball - PC Guy tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's one and only basketball. Air date: June 29, 2002 94. The Bigger Badder Wolf/Hotel Eric and PC Guy - The wolf from Little Red Riding Hood ''is determined to eat the duo./The duo turns their house into a 5-star hotel while Paul and Susan are vacationing. '''Air date: July 6, 2002' 95. Shredding Asphalt/Get the Picture - When Dallas buys a brand new skateboard, everything quickly gets out of hand./Eric becomes the editor for the school's yearbook. Air date: July 13, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. 96. Watch Your Back!/Maldanado Madness - Butch the Clown tries to murder Paul, but his plans end up backfiring each time./A heated argument causes David and Joey to vow to never speak to each other again. Air date: March 6, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - PC Guy loses his glasses./Stanley accidentally steps on a cricket who comes back later as a ghost. Air date: March 20, 2004 98. Voice Crack/That Escalated Quickly - Sebastian tries out some voice impressions, which annoys Joey./The school installs an escalator. Air date: March 27, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/Two-Time Loser - Ray Vacuuma returns again!/Eric develops a habit of losing at everything. Air date: April 3, 2004 100. 100th Episode Celebration - Lakeside is attacked by aliens shaped like the number 100. Air date: April 10, 2004 101. The Substitute Teacher/Basketball Fever - A substitute teacher has arrived at Eric and PC Guy's social studies classroom, but he isn't what the students expected him to be.../Constantinos gets kicked out of a basketball game, but he tries to sneak back in anyway. Air date: April 17, 2004 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - The Lucky 8 tries to create their own movie./A puddle of acid in PC Guy's laboratory comes to life. Air date: April 24, 2004 103. I Did It on Porpoise/The Basement - Mrs. White's class goes on a field trip to the local aquarium./While doing spring cleaning, Dallas discovers some secrets located in Old Man Esmond's basement. Air date: May 1, 2004 104. ericandpcguy.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes addicted to the Internet./PC Guy suffers from insomnia. Air date: May 8, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Baboon Zone - David tries to break several life-threatening world records./Carver attempts to get a baboon out of his house. Air date: May 15, 2004 106. There Will Be Heck to Pay/Rip Van Edward - As a result of beating Satan in a boxing match and a game of chess, Stanley gets forced to sell his soul./After getting knocked out by Carver, PC Guy wakes up in the twenty-fourth century. Air date: May 22, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/The Little Fly - The duo builds a lemonade stand in order to purchase a new air conditioner./Eric begins to treat an injured fly like a child of his own. Air date: May 29, 2004 108. Every Dog Has Its Day/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Whilst wearing a dog costume, Constantinos is mistaken for a dog and gets sent to the pound./For some strange reason, the world stops moving. Air date: June 26, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/Battle of the Brainiacs - The duo has an argument about who founded Lakeside City./PC Guy competes with Snodgrass in the school's class president election. Air date: July 3, 2004 110. Taxi!/Family Outing - The brothers wait for a taxi, but none of the taxi drivers seem to want to take them./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 10, 2004 111. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - PC Guy gets his first job at a taco restaurant./One of PC Guy's awry experiments cause Eric's fingernails to enlarge. Air date: September 25, 2004 112. The Halloween Bash - Constantinos is tired of not getting enough candy every Halloween, so he decides to plot against it. Meanwhile, Sebastian believes he's getting too old for trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 113. Koi Meets World/Another Day, Another Dallas - The Pearsons build a koi pond in their backyard./After realizing his place of birth is scratched out on his birth certificate, Dallas goes on a quest to discover where he was born. Air date: November 6, 2004 114. Beet It!/That One Video - Eric refuses to eat his beets, but then has a nightmare about them./Joey goes viral when David "unintentionally" posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 115. Stanley, We Hardly Knew Ye/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - Stanley is tasked to serve as a leader for a dodgeball war at the school's playground./A lab experiment causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: November 20, 2004 116. The 12 Days of Christmas: Comedy World Style - In a nutshell, this episode is a less serious version of the 12 Days of Christmas. Air date: November 27, 2004 117. That's Snow-man!/Keep an Eye Out - Dallas encounters an abominable snowman./David and Joey try to find a way to unwrap their Christmas presents early without letting their parents know. Air date: December 4, 2004 118. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric is convinced that he is the leader of an ant colony./PC Guy believes he killed Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 119. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The duo builds a marshmallow mansion to keep to themselves. However, their peers soon find out about it./Carver forces Constantinos into ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 120. Misbehavin' - The brothers get expelled from school. Air date: January 22, 2005 Season 6 (2005) There are 20 episodes in season 6. 121. No Sweat/Will You Be My Friend? - Constantinos buys a gym membership./A weird kid tries to befriend Eric and PC Guy. Air date: April 2, 2005 122. Mustard or Ketchup?/Owl Be Back - Eric and PC Guy argue over what condiment to put on a sandwich./Oscar goes to accept an award, but forgets to tell PC Guy that he is going. Air date: April 9, 2005 123. Hard Pass/What's On Your Mind? - Stanley makes several get-out-of-detention free cards, but when all the other students hear about the news, hilarity ensues./PC Guy makes an invention that is able to read other people's minds. Air date: April 16, 2005 124. Havin' a Ball/Under Lock and Key - Eric finds a store that sells balls./The duo is locked in the school overnight by "mistake". Air date: April 23, 2005 125. Game Night/The Big Word - The Lucky 8 decides to play a board game./After David and Joey overhear Principal Walker swearing in frustration, foul words begin to spread like wildfire across the school. Air date: April 30, 2005 126. Rich Taste, Poor Taste/Stop Bugging Me! - Stanley befriends a homeless man./An exterminator visits the school. Air date: May 7, 2005 127. I'm Working On It/I Am Smrt - David and Joey pay a visit to a construction site that their father is working on./After cheating on a test, Eric gets transferred to one of PC Guy's ecology classes. Air date: May 14, 2005 128. Oh, the Irony/Pottery Trained - While ironing clothes for PC Guy, David accidentally ruins PC Guy's best tuxedo./Kimberly's birthday is approaching, so PC Guy tries to make a pinch pot for her. Air date: May 21, 2005 129. No More Pizza - After a series of unfortunate events starting from a poor review, Paul is faced with the decision of closing his beloved pizza parlor. Air date, May 28, 2005 130. Pen-emies/The Debt - Constantinos receives a scathing letter from his pen-pal./Joey must pay Carver $50 before twenty-four hours pass. Air date: June 4, 2005 131. In-Pox-icated/Un-Safe House - Sebastian catches the chicken pox, but still tries to attend a Match Boy and Girl convention./Eric accidentally activates the house's security system. Air date: June 11, 2005 132. Raw Deal/Undertaker - Dallas bets Lola Moretti that she won't cheat on Carver for the umpteenth time./Mrs. White holds a funeral for her class pet, but everything quickly goes wrong. Air date: June 18, 2005 133. Walker the Big Talker/The Right to Be Alone - Principal Walker tells each of The Lucky 8's parents that his school is great for students, and he must keep the lie going when they schedule a conference with him./A toxic gas leak causes all of the citizens of Lakeside City to evacuate, except for Eric. Air date: June 25, 2005 134. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Camp/The Play's the Thing - While at Boy Scouts, Constantinos and the Pearson brothers are assigned to be Carver's partners./PC Guy creates an invention that will allow him and Eric to get inside Sebastian's video game. Air date: July 2, 2005 135. Match Kid and Match Daughter/Hit and Run - Match Boy and Girl discover ripoffs of their own comic book series./PC Guy's rival, Snodgrass, returns for revenge. Air date: July 9, 2005 136. The Fall and Rise of PC Guy/Pantsing Palooza - PC Guy is convinced that Eric is Paul and Susan's favorite child./An anonymous student is pantsing everyone at Lakeside City School, so Dallas goes out to try and find the culprit. Air date: July 16, 2005 137. Eye in the Sky/Energy Boost - Stanley invites the rest of the Lucky 8 to take a ride in his hot air balloon. Unfortunately, it turns out that Principal Walker has also made his own hot air balloon./Skipper Hvatum rebels against the school's soda ban by selling fresh cans of soda to other students. Air date: July 23, 2005 138. The Truce/Yo Mama - The Lucky 8 tries to settle a truce with Carver's gang./A "yo mama" joke contest between Stanley and Joey goes too far after Stanley's mother threatens to sue the Maldanado family. Air date: July 30, 2005 139. Time Flies/The Uglier Duckling - The Lucky 8 is dying to get out of school, but time seems to be going by so slow./Principal Walker tasks a cute and deadly duckling to follow PC Guy everywhere he goes. Air date: August 6, 2005 140. Eric and PC Guy 108.5/Stumped - The brothers start their own radio station, and Principal Walker tries to compete with them./Dallas grows a tree in his backyard, but he is completely unaware that the tree has a mind of its own. Air date: August 13, 2005 Season 7 (2005-2006) There are 20 episodes in season 7. Interestingly, this season began production without the involvement of series creator Gary Sauls, though he quickly renewed his contract. Additionally, there was originally going to be an eighth season afterwards, but Sauls eventually refused -- he feared that the show would "live to be the villain". 141. Show Me the Money/Requiem for a Pearson - Stanley tries to retrieve his $100 bill after it gets blown away by a gust of wind./PC Guy is given 24 hours to live. Air date: September 17, 2005 142. For Crying Out Loud!/Inconvenient Store - PC Guy can't get Eric to stop crying./Fill 'Er In closes its doors, prompting the citizens of Lakeside to go great lengths to get their cherished gas station back. Air date: September 24, 2005 143. I Fought the Law/The Couch Potato - Principal Walker forces Dallas and Sebastian to become hall monitors./David and Joey are assigned to be Tony's partners for cooking class. Air date: October 1, 2005 144. A Trick for a Treat/Skeleton in the Closet - Old Man Esmond tries to get some peace and quiet while everybody is out trick-or-treating./Stanley manages to revive his great grandparents from the dead. Air date: October 8, 2005 145. A Leap in the Dark/Dolled Up - Constantinos is feeling out of place at school, so he decides to become a goth and join the gothic students in their adventures./Carver creates voodoo dolls that resembles each of the members of The Lucky 8. Air date: October 15, 2005 146. There's No Place Like Home/Partners in Crime - Thinking it will be a good idea, Paul decides to start working from home./Joey and Stanley are offered starring roles in a television show. Air date: November 5, 2005 147. It's a Cruddy Life/Carver Gets Canned - PC Guy gets a glimpse on how it would be like if he wasn't related to Eric./The Lucky 8 competes with Carver's gang on who can donate the most canned goods for Thanksgiving. Air date: November 12, 2005 148. Constantinos R Us/Ho, Ho, No! - Principal Walker reprograms Constantinos' toys so they can turn on him./Stanley tries to scam all the kids in the neighborhood into giving him all of their Christmas presents. Air date: November 19, 2005 149. The Snodgrass Menace/Mount Bookshelf/The Game of Lice - Snodgrass creates an invention that is capable of warping reality, and he uses it in order to try and defeat PC Guy./Dallas climbs up a towering bookshelf./Lice begin to spread all across Lakeside City. Air date: February 4, 2006 TV Specials These episodes are 44 minutes long, and were rarely aired. 1. Shaggy Dog Story - The Lucky 8 meets the Scooby-Doo gang. Air date: September 18, 1999 2. An Onix-pected Adventure - While promoting Paul's Pizza Parlor, the Pearson and Maldanado brothers get lost and end up in Pallet Town. Air date: September 9, 2000 3. The Telltale TV - Thanks to an awry experiment, PC Guy and Eric get sucked inside the TV. Air date: May 4, 2002 4. The Search for the Six - PC Guy and Eric go on an adventure to look for the other members of The Lucky 8, who have mysteriously gone missing. Air date: August 7, 2004 5. Wrapping Up - It's a couple of days before the last day of school, but PC Guy has noticed that Principal Walker has been acting a lot stranger lately. Air date: May 27, 2006 This was the final episode of the series. This episode has also been officially stated to take place before [[The Comedy World Movie|the movie].] Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Comedy World Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages